The Adventures of Pocket Chekov
by McChekirkhan
Summary: The series of Action packed adventures involving the fictional Star Trek characters, Kayleigh and Caitlin (the writers) and pocket Chekov (the fun sized version :D) The team go on amazing and thrilling adventures and undertake the impossible. (Do not expect this story to be exceptionally detailed its for entertainment purposes only, especially the first story haha lol)
1. The Beginning

**Haha I thought I would warn you now, if you don't want to read complete utter randomness skip to page two, if you do read on lol. just in case you were worried about how this story developed, it is mine and my friend's (Caitlin's) random FanFic lol I hope you enjoy x**

* * *

Khan Noonien Singh was spotted in a desolate Belgium graveyard and later on was picked up by a English coach group on a trip back to England, whilst watching star trek into darkness with two students, Kayleigh and Caitlin. Meanwhile back in England a small boy, called Max stayed at home crying because he wanted to go with them but he could not go because he could not afford the trip. But then, after they returned to England they met a doppelgänger of Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, the doppelgänger is known as Grace who has been accused with having bipolar by Kayleigh after she was seen having epic mood swings. After meeting Grace and Khan they then went to Butlins where they ate Kentucky fried tribble which had 50% off because as it happens Grace also owns the store. Afterwards they found out they won a plane trip to New Zealand where they decided to search for McCoy as it was heard he was currently on shoreleave over there. As they were travelling to New Zealand Kayleigh felt a small wriggly thing in the top pocket of her shirt, and a small man no bigger than your little finger popped out and shouted I can do zat! It was pocket Chekov!

After they arrived in New Zealand pocket Chekov guided them to McCoy's hotel. After meeting with McCoy, he soon suggested that they go to Russia to look for the real Chekov. On the way, they found a worm hole in the Bermuda Triangle. Once they went through the Bermuda Triangle they found it led to Chekov's house which was very convenient, since they were heading there. They knocked on the door and he answered in his dinosaur pants, he invited them in and also with great luck he just happened to have 5 Star Trek costumes and a barbie Star Trek costume which fitted pocket Chekov perfectly. They all changed and started to sing various Star Trek songs, available on YouTube. After they sang many songs and laughed at Klingon style, they decided to set up a Star Trek convention, but they felt it was not complete without Kirk and Spock, also known as Spirk. They already had McChekov so they thought one more so called couple would complete the party.

They had a great idea! They put pocket Chekov on a normal sized seagull; which, to pocket Chekov, was the size of a tree. And it flew off, the problem was the seagull had not watched Star Trek before, and got confused when pocket Chekov said Spock, so he flew off to professor Locke's house which happens to be a character from the seagulls favourite television program: lost. After the tragic incident they decided to search for pocket Chekov, but ended up in England (again), however Khan knew exactly what to do, they arrived in London where they went to visit the Doctor. He took them to BBC studios where he parked the TARDIS, although something was strange about it, it just seemed like a fibreglass BBC prop, but they still used it to find pocket Chekov. Otherwise this story would be really boring, we will put this down to the various drugs they had been using the night before. Somehow they managed to end up on the island from lost, however the TARDIS suddenly dematerialised, this may be down to the drugs wearing off. When they looked around they noticed the seagull flying to another nearby island, they were now stranded.

However by luck the Black Pearl turned up with Captain Jack Sparrow, he lent them a hand and they were now on the Black Pearl going to the other island. So the 8 went off to search for the missing three, first they flew to Spock's house. Yes, the ship can fly now (its like the one from Peter Pan). Spock told them the only logical way of finding pocket Chekov would be to find Captain Kirk. Jack Sparrow was a little pissed off at this because he is the Captain, but he got over this because Spock was in a bad mood. They easily found Kirk as they soon realised he was sleeping at the bottom of Spock's bed, do not even ask why he was there. Kirk soon asked what vessel they would use to find him, he saw the pearl and walked away saying how out of date it was, they decided to use Spock's prized pogo stick to jump into orbit to find the Enterprise, they jumped through the garbage shoot and all landed in a big pile which was natural for Kirk. Spock was furious, his prized pogo stick was in pieces. Kirk and Spock kept some distance from each other to conceal their true relationship from Uhura although this wasn't necessary, because it was an open relationship, in fact, she was quite happy about it because she now was able to blackmail him into buying her a tribble.

They also found that the rest of the crew was on the ship including Scotty who was able to locate pocket Chekov. They found that the seagull wasn't a normal seagull, it was a shape shifter which can be very dangerous. He also found out that the seagull left Earth several hours ago with pocket Chekov, it went to the one place the Doctor could not go... Trenzalore. However they could not leave pocket Chekov in the hands of the shape shifter, so they soon all got suited up in there most toughest clothes, of course these clothes all indicated what job assignment they did e.g. Blue for McCoy, yellow for Kirk etc Kayleigh and Grace wore blue whilst caitlin decided to go for the black clothes as she insisted she was Khaaaaaan. Khan laughed and let her do what ever she wanted Khaaaaaan or not. Jack Sparrow and the Doctor decided not to go there, as the Doctor was forbidden and Jack was not used to different planets he insisted he would stay on the ship. The rest: Kayleigh, Caitlin, Khan, McCoy, Kirk, Spock, Chekov and Grace decided to do a space jump to Trenzalore...

They found the shape shifter and hit him with a stick. This was surprisingly effective because, with a flash, he let go of pocket Chekov and he fell to the ground with a small thud. He was safe at last! So the completed gang travelled off to nearby galaxies and set up their very own Star Trek convention to which was ruined by the ascending Borg who was threatening the current solar system they were in...

* * *

**So what did you think please review and I hope you shared the randomness :)**


	2. The Mountain of Tribbles: Part I

**Well here you guys are, the edited first part to the story. Now first of all I would like to say this is completely different to the first story, its much more detailed and its not much as a joke lol :D Well I hope you enjoy I have the next bit ready to upload it just needs to be edited a bit and checked. Lastly (I know i'm going on) thank you to all my friends such as:**

**Caitlin as she is the joint writer of this story (you can thank her for all of the weird moments lol) **

**Maram who read some of it, but realised it was getting too long so she couldn't be bothered to read it all haha thanks Maram.**

**Florence for helping me with my maths work so I could spend more time writing my FanFic ;)**

**And Will for just being himself lol and for tragically supporting Caitlin with McKirk, don't worry I removed most of those bits but if you want that review and I will let Caitlin put it in lol ;)**

**Haha ok I'm stopping there read ahead :)**

**Kayleigh x (McChekirkhan)**

* * *

"All systems failing sir." Sulu announced.

A sudden jolt to the ship shook the crew, the ship started descending towards Iota Geminorum IV, they knew they were going to be crushed on impact. They braced themselves as they knew what would happen when they reached the planet.

As the shields grew weaker and weaker, there was a loud groan from the ship as the officers urgently raced around trying to stop it from quickly declining. It slowly ground to a halt, as it landed it scraped along the planet with a large shriek and slowly stopped. One last thump sent the captain flying before landing heavily on Bones, they looked at each other in dismay before jumping to their feet and brushing themselves off.

The weary crew looked at each other in shock not believing that they were still alive. The ship was completely wrecked but the crew was somehow unharmed suddenly pocket chekov jumped out of Kayleigh's hands and jumped through a small gap in the side of the bridge.

"CHEKOV... CHEKOV!" Kayleigh screamed and then went through the broken viewing screen at the front of the ship.

Kirk and Caitlin quickly followed after her to find the reason for their safe landing. The ship was balancing on a mountain of tribbles. as the planet they were on was the their home-world."Captain" Spock followed them outside noticing the massive pile of lifeless tribbles.

"It appears that the tribbles have been breeding at a accelerated rate, it seems they softened the impact"

Kirk glared at Spock sarcastically, he rolled his eyes and turned to McCoy.

"Check for any injured, take Khan with you, he might be able to help. Oh and Bones? I... Good luck."

Doctor McCoy looked at Kirk with a confused expression. He felt like he should say something but he just nodded and left.

Chekov and Grace soon joined them on the mountain of tribbles. But in an attempt to get down they tumbled, occasionally hearing little shrieks from the tribbles as they bounced from one to the other.

They eventually landed at the bottom of the pile in a heap, finding themselves on a Earth like terrain, they saw that the area they were in was shrouded with exotic trees and a immense colourful range of flowers the area almost seemed like a garden of eden.

"Right then" Kirk started. "We better start looking for pocket Chekov."

They travelled through the garden, being careful not to step on the tiny baby tribbles trembling on the bright green grass.

They tiptoed across the pathway, avoiding the balls of fluff as they went, they crawled through a hedge which separated the blissful garden. They gathered together on the other side, there were 6 in total: Kirk, Kayleigh, Caitlin, Spock, Grace and Chekov. They continued through a pathway made from two large hedges, lined with exotic plants that smelled overwhelmingly of sweet lemon juice. The team looked up when they saw two bright lights darting over their heads, one grazed past Spock's shoulder and the blue uniform sizzled slightly before letting off a tiny puff of smoke, revealing a deep burn, Chekov immediately rushed to help him, but before he could reach him Caitlin heard the faint thumping Sound, she turned to Kirk, he heard it too.

They looked into the distance, approaching from both sides of the pathway were the Borg, marching towards them. The team could not run, they could not escape and they could not fight. They were stuck. With no weapons, they were left to the mercy of the Borg.

"You will be assimilated!" The arrogant Borg coaxed.

The leader came closer, took out his weapon and herded the group into a tight cluster before waving the gun in the direction of the ship. But before the group could be taken hostage by the Borg a rapid gun fire started. The Borg were being shot at, but from where? They fell one by one.

Through confusion and panic they shot at any movement. The firing ceased and everyone looked around, Khan heroically jumped over the hedge shooting at them with intense bravery. He handed a hand gun to Kirk, Spock and Chekov, whilst the three fired at oncoming Borg, Khan fought them with hand to hand combat. Killing any that got In his way, so the team raced through an opening and leapt over a many shrubs blocking the path.

Spock's shoulder was heavily bleeding now, he walked a few steps and collapsed, Kirk and Grace ran over to help him up. He let out a sharp gasp of pain the team looked at each other with anxiety, they needed McCoy's medical knowledge but they knew it was too dangerous to go back.

Caitlin ripped a stretch of material off her dress and used it as a sling for Spock's arm, tying it carefully in a neat knot. Kirk gave Spock a worried look, no matter how annoying Spock was, he was a friend. He turned to Khan.

"How far to the ship?"

"Too far to walk with him"

Khan nodded in Spock's direction. They didn't know what to do, with the Borg following them and the ship too far to go to, they couldn't do a thing. But suddenly they heard scuttering in the bushes. They looked at each other in confusion and apprehension, when a little man popped out.

"I can do zat!"

Kayleigh quickly picked up pocket Chekov and cradled him like a baby. Although pocket Chekov was safe they were still in a no win scenario. They heard the rest of the Borg approaching and they knew this time they would not be merciful, they gathered around Spock.

Kirk pulled out the communicator in his pocket, it had been greatly damaged, he held it up to his ear but it gave a faint whistling sound. He closed it and was about to put it away before Chekov interrupted. "Keptin..." He started "may I?" Kirk looked at him in confusion before handing him the unhealthy communicator. Chekov held it in his hand, turned it over and pulled out the wiring, it gave a soft fuzz before sparking slightly. He knelt on the ground and started rewiring the whole device in minutes.

Chekov handed the communicator back to Kirk, looking pleased with himself. Kirk gave him a look of wonder, the communicator still looked the same, however he opened it and it gave a healthy drone. He called Scotty, he replied with his distinctly Scottish accent.

"Why hello captain, I am a bit busy you know, with a starship to fix an' all"

Kirk replied in frustration "Scotty we need you to transport us now!"

"Wait... Captain the transporter canne transport anyone now"

"Scotty..." Kirk replied in anger "We need it now!"

"Captain...I...canne promise anything!"

The communicator fizzed and the signal went. Kirk threw his communicator on the floor in anger and looked up at Spock, who was pale and weak, he spoke in a hushed voice.

"Captain... Go, you should leave me here, as first officer I strongly advise you leave."

Kirk kneeled by his side and replied " I'm not leaving you."

Spock gave a slight smirk before fainting from exhaustion.

"He needs help. Khan, can you do anything?" Kirk questioned.

Khan replied with some pity. "There's nothing I can do without equipment."

Suddenly a light surrounded the group, they smiled, they were being transported!

They stepped of the transporter with Khan carrying Spock with his strength.

"I knew you would get this thing working Scotty, you're a miracle-worker!" Kirk announced.

They looked around to find they were not on the Enterprise but instead a alien vessel.

* * *

**Okay so thats part 1 if you review I will be kind and upload the next part quicker ;) Pwease review :)**


	3. The Mountain of Tribbles: Part II

**So here it is part 2, I hope you like it. I have got loads more to upload but still haven't finished the editing. Lol I hope your happy Jillian these chapters are paying the bill for the hospital ;)** **Haha also by the way I'm thinking about redoing my other ff but I thought I might as well continue uploading this on as it is quite entertaining to write haha. So here you are have fun next part will probably be uploaded tomorrow. (Also credit goes to Caitlin joint writer of this ff)**

* * *

They were taken to some cells, pocket Chekov hid under Kayleigh's hair. Kayleigh, Chekov and pocket Chekov were put into one smaller cell, the others were put in a slightly bigger cell opposite.

Khan was still carrying Spock, the Klingons attempted to take him but Khan resisted them from taking him. He placed Spock by the wall of the cell while the guards locked them in. They left, Kirk rushed towards Spock and checked his pulse, he looked at the others. It was weak but still readable. Spock groaned a little, Caitlin shuffled next to him and ripped off his sleeve to reveal the wound. It was deep, deeper than anyone first thought. Grace joined her and noticed it too, she cleaned the wound while Spock grimaced.

Pocket Chekov looked over. He checked the coast was clear then ran through the bars located at the bottom of the cell. Kayleigh reached out to grab him but he was too quick. He ran to the middle of the room when a Klingon guard walked in and the little Chekov was trapped. He saw a bit of debris and quickly hid behind it, Chekov pulled Kayleigh back to stop the Klingon from noticing what was going on. The Klingon looked around to see all of them in their cells and turned back around with a grunt. Pocket Chekov peeped his head over the debris and looked at Kayleigh and Chekov he gave a quick little thumbs up and then went into one of the air vents. Kayleigh and Chekov looked at each other weary of pocket Chekov's fate.

Meanwhile, in the other cell Spock's condition was getting worse, his shirt was stained with the Vulcan's green blood and his face had a faint green hew to it. They couldn't do anything else to help him, all they could do was sit there and keep an eye on his unbearable weak movements.

Khan started to pace around the cell, he was growing annoyed that the Klingons have outwitted him. After his ambush on Kronos a while back he was sure they were no match to him. He spent a while examining their cell, deducting all of the possible ways to escape, he then went to the glass and looked at the cell imprisoning Kayleigh and Chekov.

Their cell was almost identical apart from the small bars at the bottom, on which pocket Chekov escaped. He continued to view their cell until a Klingon walked past and banged on the glass with his hand causing Khan to quickly react and jolt back. Khan then paced around the cell once again.

Kirk was sitting on the floor next to Spock joined by Grace and Caitlin. He monitored Khan's movements in case he decided to attack them out of anger. Suddenly, out of no where something dropped from the ceiling. Everyone turned quickly to see a small package. Khan bent down to find it was a small medical pack, he opened it to find a bandage, medication and a hypospray. Caitlin made a tight knot above Spock's shoulder she picked up the hypospray and she stuck it firmly in his arm, Spock showed no sign of pain or emotion. Spock looked at Khan in discomfort, Khan kneeled over Spock and slowly transferred his blood. Kirk got up and stood next to Khan, they both looked up to find pocket Chekov waving at them, Kirk gave him a quick smile and pocket Chekov scarpered off.

* * *

**So that bit was more of the serious danger the crew face in a way I guess. We are more or less trying different ways of writing this story so you may find some parts are better than others. Anyhow leave a review please and yes Florence we will put you in later, perhaps as a Klingon hahah it suits you. XD**


	4. The Mountain of Tribbles: Part III

**Here it is Part three, I hope you enjoy. And thank you for the followers and favourites for this ff. Me and Caitlin will be very happy to upload new chapters ASAP. We have loads more already to upload so please review and Part 4 will be up by tomorrow.**

* * *

Slowly, the colour grew back in Spock cheeks, he looked up to see the group crowding around him. By this time the little Chekov had scampered back through the air vents and landed directly on Chekov's head. Kayleigh smiled in delight. He sat there happily in Chekov's light golden curls and thought about how brave he was.

Kayleigh soon scooped the little Chekov off Chekov's head and placed him on her left shoulder, like a parrot. He cheerfully sat down and peered over to the other cell opposite which had a healthier looking Spock in.

Suddenly a Klingon guard walked to the cell containing Chekov, Kayleigh and little Chekov, he spoke in Klingon in which no one understood.

"Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam"

They looked at each other in confusion. But then the cell swiftly opened and a another guard came along, they brutally grabbed Kayleigh and Chekov. The little Chekov managed to stay wrapped in Kayleigh's hair.

They were dragged down the corridor and the rest could do nothing. They pressed their noses against the glass to see what was happening. Another guard walked in, he checked the empty cell and was about to leave before turning to notice that Spock was standing on both feet clearly full of life.

He glanced down to the medical pack and quickly opened the cell, Khan took his chance, he swung his arm up knocking the gun out of the guards hands, kicked him hard and twisted his neck so it snapped. The guard fell to his knees and then to the floor. He picked up the gun and gave a smirk. Finally he had succeeded In finding a way to escape.

The group followed Khan around the Klingon vessel.

"This way!" He snarled.

They quickly followed as they knew that Kayleigh, Chekov and pocket Chekov's lives would be in danger as well as their own if they were discovered roaming around the ship with a dead Klingon's gun.

They soon turned left into a dead end, Khan told them to manoeuvre, they backed up but then Kirk hit something with his back. He stopped frozen in his tracks, he didn't dare to move.

Caitlin wondered why he stopped so she turned around to find her eye to eye with a Klingon. She could see the Klingons ice cold stare beneath his helmet.

Suddenly Khan cried "Vatican cameos!"

Caitlin ducked as she recognised the phrase well. Khan jumped over them and savagely killing the Klingon. He was left cold on the ground, they stepped around the Klingon continuing to follow Khan.

Caitlin looked over the Klingon and stared into his once ice cold eyes. They were now lifeless. She stepped away and continued to follow the rest of the group. The Klingon was left in a pool of its own pink blood.

There was a gun fire, the group looked at each other and rushed towards the sound. They reached the corner, before peering round. They knew something was wrong. Kayleigh and Chekov were standing in the middle of the room while the Klingon guard was squirming uncomfortably, the little Chekov was crawling through his heavy armour and the Klingon was unable to reach him, finally he snatched him and gave him a devishly smile.

His grip became tighter and tighter until the little Chekov could no longer breath, he tried to wiggle out, but then Khan soon shot the Klingon and he lost his grip.

The little Chekov ran out and tried to wrap himself around Kayleigh's leg, she picked him up so he could cuddle her neck instead.

They were about to leave but a golden glittery light formed around the team. They looked up to see the familiar brightness of the starship Enterprise. Scotty, Uhura and Sulu were waiting for them.

Uhura noticed the blood on the remains of Spock's shirt. She immediately rushed over and held him in her arms.

Kirk glanced around the room, the door slid open with a mechanical sound and in entered the weary McCoy. Kirk rushed over and clasped his hand on his shoulder.

"Its good to see you Bones" He said before hugging the confused McCoy.

He let go and walked away giving a glance back at Bones. He went to Scotty and thanked him.

"You really are a miracle worker"

"Ah, no problem sir" Scotty replied modestly.


End file.
